I Choose Us
by LadeeRin
Summary: Lemony One Shot: Takes place immediately after the battle with Sephiroth in the movie. Cloud finally gives Tifa an answer to the "memory or us" ultimatum. Rated M for sexual content!


**AN: ONE SHOT! Takes place immediately after the Advent Children movie. WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT **

**Tifa POV**  
It was late when Cid dropped us off, the sun was already starting to fall, leaving the sky beautiful shakes of orange and pink. The city was quite, you'd never believe that a horrific battle took place only hours ago.

Unlocking the door I walk into the dark bar and slip off my shoes and" What a day! I think we both deserve a drink what do you say?" walking in behind me Cloud looking around the dark room and pauses before slipping off his heavy boots"… sure" he says finally accepting. Flipping the light on I walk over to the bar and pull two beers from the stocked fridge then expertly removes the caps " It was nice of Barrett to take the kids for the night" the blonde says as he sits in his usual corner spot. Placing the beer in front of him I take a sip of my own "Hey, you just saved the world….again. You deserve a night to relax"

"hmmm" he says as he takes a sip of his beer and stares at me. I take my seat across from him but his eyes never leave the spot I once occupied _thinking about the battle most likely. I wish I knew how to get him to relax._ Silence fills the room as I debate with myself whether or not to interrupt his thoughts. Taking another sip of my beer I break the silence " What are you thinking about so hard over there?"

** Cloud POV**

Snapping out of my thoughts I look at the Brunette sitting across from me" hmm? Oh, I was just thinking about the battle….I hope that's the last we see of Sephiroth" nodding her head in understanding she takes another sip of her beer "I don't think we need to worry about Sephiroth or any of his remnants anymore" _I wish I could believe that… _"You're probably right I just…"

" I know" she says running her hand down my arm and giving it a reassuring squeeze before finishing her beer and standing up to do the dishes from earlier this morning. "What happened to relaxing?" I say draining the last of my beer and bringing the bottles to the recycling "you can relax, you need it a lot more than I do, besides if I don't do these now they will just get piled up tomorrow and I don't wan-" Moving quietly over to her I wrap my arms around her to stop her "they can wait Tif" _What the heck am I doing? Why did I just…_

Tifa stops what she's doing and slowly turns around in my arms, her cheeks a pale pink _is she….blushing? _Her gaze slowly moves from my chest to my eyes where we hold the gaze for only a moment. To my surprise Tifa moves onto the balls of her feet slowly closing the gap between us _what is she….._ unwrapping my arms from around her slender frame I take step back " I should….probably have a shower, get all this blood off"

Disappointment etches into her features as she lowers herself onto flat feet again " oh… okay, have a good shower" she says turning back to the sink to continue the dishes. _For fuck sakes what's wrong with you Cloud!? _Sighing quietly to myself I walk upstairs and close the bathroom door.

**Tifa POV**

_So much for moving on… He is still hung up on Aerith even though she's dead… I am so stupid._ Glaring down at the dishes as if they were the enemy I scrub viciously. After all the dishes are clean I drain the water from the sink and go upstairs to my room, flopping down on my bed hard I feel the springs underneath me supporting the sudden weight. Staring up at the ceiling I listen to the faint sound of the shower in the next room, imagining the water cascading down toned arms, muscular chest and washboard abs. I feel my cheeks heat up again and shake my head _Stop it Tifa! You're getting yourself all worked up for nothing! It's never gonna happen. _Closing my eyes as I ignore my inner voice and let my thoughts run wild.Imagining me in the shower with him…****

**feeling his hard chest under my fingertips as his hand lifts my chin up to face him, slowly brushing his lips against mine. Moving to the balls of my feet I return the kiss. His hands running down my arms, my breasts and my stomach. **

My back arches as images run though my mind…

**Wrapping my arms around him tightly as our kisses become more urgent and needy. Pressing me into the wall of the shower, feeling his manhood pressing against my core making me instantly wet for him. I wrap my legs around his waist as he grabs onto my hips and slides into my warmth…**

I moan loudly at the thought as a soft knock sounds on my door

Snapping out of my thoughts I quickly remove my fingers from my wet core and sit up as the door slowly opens to the half dressed blonde I was just picturing. " Hey….the shower is all yours if you want it" _ Oh god! I hope he didn't hear me! _Blushing so hard I was sure he could see it even in the darkness. _ A shower… yes… that would help! _ " T-thanks Cloud" nodding he leaves me alone once more and retreats to his own room.

I wait until I hear his bedroom door latch before I move off the bed, making sure to cover the obvious wet spot where I once lay. Grabbing a change of clothes I quickly make my way to the bathroom which was still steamy from its last occupant. Closing the door behind me I turn the taps on making it a bit on the colder side before stepping under the waterfall. Letting it wash away the heat from my body…and the thoughts from my mind.

**Cloud POV**

_Was she moaning? I could've sworn I heard it before opening the door…._Shaking my head I a pair of clean boxers and flop down on the bed moving my arms behind my head I close my eyes listening to the faint sounds of the shower and thinking about the lean brunette standing under its flow. _She has been with me through it all. No matter how many times I tried to push her away…she stayed. She never gave up on me…after all these years Why can't I admit my feeling? Aerith is gone and…to be honest I didn't love her…not in that way. It has always been Tifa…only Tifa. So why…. Why can't I just tell her how I fe- _

The sound of the taps turning off snaps me out of my thoughts as the curtain pulls back and the brunette steps out wrapping a towel around her slim form. "I have to tell her " I say to myself as I look toward my bedroom door. Slowly sitting up as I hear her bedroom door latch _Do it Cloud….get up, walk in there and tell her how you feel…DO IT! _Shifting my weight forward I stand up and walk over to my door quietly turning the knob, my heart pounding in my chest with every movement. Leaving my door wide open I step into the hallway and slowly make my way to Tifa's room. My heart pounding even louder, feeling like at any minute now it's going to burst. Summoning the courage I finally knock on Tifa's door and when the door opens my heart jumps to my throat as I see her, standing there in her nightgown. I must have been staring because she looks at me confused before calling my name…

**Tifa POV**

"Cloud? What's wrong?" I ask concerned "are you o-"Suddenly he puts his finger over my mouth to silence me and I stare at him even more confused. "Moving his hand to the side of my face to cup my cheek he stares at me; his mako eyes glowing in the dim light. My heart thumps loudly _what is going on? Wha – _I try to speak but the words get caught in my throat. Taking a deep breath he leans into me lightly pressing his lips against mine and I gasp in surprise. Misinterpreting my gasp he pulls back ashamed and turns to leave until I grab his hand to stop his retreat. Slowly I close the gap between us and move my hand to the side of his face turning it to look at me "…I am sorry you just… you surprised me"

" It's okay Tifa, I understand you don't need to comfort me…I am a big boy I can handle rejecti-" pulling him down to me I silence him with a kiss which he eagerly returns. Feeling his arms wrap around my waist I wrap mine around his neck. Licking my lower lip I open my mouth to meet his tongue in a heated dance. Slowly I back into the room and he follows never breaking the contact between us he kicks the door closed behind him.

**Cloud POV**

Moving slowly toward the bed I stop just short and pull back for some much needed air. Tifa looks up at me, breathing heavily, her cheeks an adorable shade of pink, crimson eyes staring into blue. She reaches around my neck and pulls me down into another searing kiss as she closes the gap between us and the bed, breaking only momentarily as she grabs my hand and lays down, following her lead I hover over her where our lips meet again using one arm to balance beside her head I run the other hand down feeling every curve making her shiver. Slowly moving my lips down her neck leaving sloppy kisses she tilts her head back to give me better access and runs her finger nails down my back. Pulling at her nightgown I pull it over her head and toss it leaving her in only a pair of black lacy boy shorts. A moan escapes my lips when she presses her hips into mine. She takes this moment to roll us over and straddle me and I look up at her, my vision blurry with raw desire. Reaching up I pull her down and kiss her hard which she returns with the same intensity. A deep growl escapes my lips when she rubs me through my boxers before she pulls them down forcefully. Kicking them off the rest of the way I run my hand down the front of her body stopping between her legs and rub her teasingly making her moan loudly and press into my hand begging for more.

Rolling us over once more I slowly peel off the only remaining obstacle between us and toss them on the floor. Wrapping her legs tightly around me we meet for another searing kiss as I grind against her making her moan my name. A shiver runs down my spine – never in a million years would I have thought she would be saying my name like that. Positioning myself I slowly push into her making her pull away from the kiss and moans loudly. Starting a slow pace she moves with me creating a perfect rhythm. Tifa runs her hands through my hair and gives it a small tug and moans when I hit the right spot. Smirking slightly I grab onto her hips and speed up the pace making sure to hit that spot making her practically scream in pleasure. Feeling her walls tighten around me I groan and pick up the pace yet again which sends us both over the edge. We both hit our release at the same time and call out each others names in unison. Taking a moment to catch my breath I feel her pulsating around me sending shivers up my spine before I lay next to her. She rolls onto her side, hiding her face in my chest while breathing heavily" That was…"

"Amazing" I finished for her and she nodded with a smile before wrapping her arms around me and closing her eyes. Pulling the blanket over us I wrap my arms around her as she draws little designs on my chest with her finger lulling herself to sleep. Looking down at her I smile and think back to when we were sitting in this very room and she looked at me sadly and asked a question that back then I didn't answer because I didn't think I deserved it but I have an answer now and I close my eyes falling into a peaceful sleep

"I choose us"

**AN: This is my first time writing a one shot! I hope you like it! If you have any suggestions about how I can improve please let me know!**


End file.
